


Babysitting

by ToMyBetterHalf



Series: How Did You Two Meet? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lance misses his family, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance, other nonnamed characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMyBetterHalf/pseuds/ToMyBetterHalf
Summary: Keith is stuck on babysitting duty.With Lance.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Drabble Challenge prompt thingy from Tumblr:  
> “The kids, they ambushed me.”  
> Also, It's not mentioned in the story but I feel the need to explain. Keith knows what he's doing when babysitting because of the foster homes he grew up in. On multiple occasions, he had younger foster siblings that he'd help take care of.  
> Okay, anyway :).

Keith was a good student, a good paladin, and fought hostile aliens daily. Hell, one time Keith had decapitated an alien five times his size!

But guess what job Allura gave him?

Babysitting.

Oh, and if that wasn’t enough, Lance would be “helping”. Which really meant that he’d play video games with the older kids, while Keith was cleaning up drool and changing diapers.

These kids weren’t even his!

The origins of the kids were unknown. They had been on an inside mission to find intel on the next planet that the Galra were going to attack when they found the pods. The glass cases were lined against the wall with the small people inside. Their objective changed when Allura spotted a small girl with orange Altean markings under her eyes. The only problem was that all of the children shared one similar trait:

They were all at least partly Galra.

Keith assumed they were doing some sort of testing on the poor children. Anyway, they had liberated the pods only to find that the children had no recollection of what had happened to them.

Keith was dragged from his thoughts when he felt a sharp tug on his shirt. “Eif,” the small child yelped when he didn’t immediately pick her up. It was an awful attempt to say his name, but she looked just shy of two so he would let it slide.

“Hey,” Keith cooed as he leaned down and lifted her into his arms. He felt bad for not being able to say her name but as far as they knew she didn’t have one.

The girl had small Altean marks that glowed a bright salmon color whenever she laughed. But she was only half Altean, which could be seen by her violet skin and fluffy purple ears. Allura had been properly disturbed by the mixture, but Keith didn’t see it like that. He’d be a hypocrite if he did.

“SHIT!” Lance howled from the other room. Keith rolled his eyes and stomped into the activity room, where the be Blue Paladin was leaning over a small screen with three children. Each of them had a small black controller in their grasp.

“Lance, don’t fucking curse in front of the children,” the Red Paladin snapped as he rocked the small girl in his arms. All four heads whipped around to face him, one of the preteens snickered at Lance’s expression.

“But- You- Keith- Fine,” Lance sighed with defeat as Keith glared at him threateningly, “just bring us some drinks.” They turned to face the screen again, but Keith felt the scorching unpredictable rage burn inside him. The tendrils of emotion gripped his mind and controlled his words.

He HATED getting told what to do.

“Lance McClain, I have been babysitting children all morning and you haven’t done anything to help! I swear when Allura said you’d be helping, I knew you were just going to be another child to babysit.”

He glared at Lance’s shocked expression for a few seconds before stomping back into the kitchen. Seated at the small island were two other children, munching and playing with the food goo. A few feet away a boy was laying on the ground and scribbling on the floor with markers.

Keith sighed as he set the small girl down on the counter, her legs dangling off the edge. She was wearing a black dress and tights with booties. It’s what she was wearing when she awoke from the pod.

Keith was exhausted. He’d still been sore from the mission and fighting, managed to get a couple hours of sleep, and then was babysitting early in the morning to god knows how much longer.

The small Altean girl was chewing on the end of a metal spoon she found somewhere on the counter.

“So, what’s your name, huh?”

“Eif,” she chirped, her voice muffled by the cutlery.

Keith grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead, which she giggled rather hysterically at. The Red Paladin was hot-headed, impulsive, abrasive, and he was aware that he isn’t great with people. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be good with kids, they were just so much easier than adults.

The need to protect twisted in his chest as he watched the small child laugh and hit the counter with her spoon. It wasn’t some sort of caring and gentle feeling, it was urgent and made him jumpy. He was genuinely concerned that if anyone came within 10 feet of this child, he’d slice their heads off. Which was why he became confused as Lance strolled over to the pair.

The feeling increased, but it wasn’t violent anymore.

Lance had his head ducked and hands shoved into his jean pockets, “hey, man, I’m sorry I haven’t been helping out much.” Keith snorted but was surprised at the genuinely apologetic look on Lance’s face. 

“It’s fine,” Keith immediately said, heat creeping onto his face. Lance had never seemed so honest before.

Maybe in the heat of a battle, but never causally like this.

“It’s just… babysitting reminds me of my siblings and cousins back home that I used to help take care of. It seems dumb, I know, but it just kinda makes a sad. But you know that’s cool and I’m fine, I’m great-”

Keith ceased his rabbling by placing a hand on the taller boys shoulder. “Lance, It’s okay, I get it. We all have our issues,” Keith assured, giving the Paladin a small smile. Warmth and affection blossomed in his chest and left his skin tingling. He promptly pulled his hand away.

No, he shouldn’t act like this, couldn’t act like this.

Lance tried not to look disappointed as the pressure on his shoulder withdrew.  
Honestly, this stupid…. crush, he had on Lance was pathetic and unreasonable. If his obvious flirting with the vast array of alien girls were anything to go by, he was far from gay, unlike Keith. Not to mention, they had a universe to protect, neither of them had time for romance and domesticity.

But it was so difficult when Lance looked like that.

A small genuine smile tugging at his lips as he glanced down at Keith. Those big blue eyes that could always tell Keith how the Paladin really felt. They truly were the windows to his soul. Not to mention, his stupid soft chestnut brown hair.

Keith blew out a puff of air aggressively at the pointless thoughts.

“Eif!”

“Aww,” Lance cooed at the child, “can you say Lance?” She seemed less than enthusiastic at that request as she glared at Lance. He frowned when she threw the spoon at him. It didn’t actually hit the target and instead cluttered to the floor, but her intentions were obvious.

“Eif!” She pouted and reached out for him. Keith snickered as he lifted her back into his arms.

“Can you say Lance?” He asked her softly, leaning back slightly to see her glaring up at him.

“Ance?” She finally muttered, but the curious look she gave Lance betrayed her fake annoyance. The Blue Paladins face lit up and a grin stretched across his face.

Meanwhile, Keith felt himself melt a little.

“She said it!” Lance exclaimed excitedly as he charged over to Keith. The Red Paladin jumped back but Lance was focused on the girl in his arms. He kissed her head, to which she giggled hysterically.

Keith watched with a small smile on his face as Lance made faces in an attempt to continue her laughing. It worked, and it was so fucking adorable that Keith’s heart was simultaneously bursting and constricting.

The feeling increased by tenfold when Lance’s gaze shifted from the child, up to Keith. His smile was wide, but the look was affectionate and extremely tender. Keith felt himself getting lost in everything Lance.

His almost undetectable freckles that dusted across his bronze skin.

His small scars earned from battles that he shouldn’t have fought.

His sky-blue eyes that always reminded Keith of his days back on Earth.

Maybe in another reality, they could be together. Keith could picture it.

Lance and him sitting out in some park, the day cloudy but warm. They were sitting in the shade of a large oak tree. Lance crosslegged on the ground and Keith with his knees pulled close to his chest. A soft breeze was blowing Lance’s soft tuft of caramel colored hair. The silky locks tickling Keith’s face as the boy pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Delicate and affectionate. He could practically hear the soft whisper of Lance’s voice next to his ear.

“I love you.”

Keith’s heart and chest and stomach and- everything, burned. A stinging and twisting sensation reminding him of a life he’d never have.

A person he’d never have.

—————————————————-

Keith was very thankful that the day was almost over. Shiro and Allura had come back from Olkarion, where they’d been discussing the placement of the children. Pidge and Hunk were still working on a “project.” Which Keith assumed was a scientific term for ‘not wanting to babysit.’

Lance?

Well, Lance was last seen with the older kids. The teens and preteens.  
Keith had just gotten the three youngest down for naps when he went in search for the Blue Paladin.

“Lance?” He called into one of the sitting rooms. He stomped into the room, eyes scanning the area for a hint of life.

A figure was spread out on the couch, faint snores came from the body.

“Lance,” Keith snickered as he shook the other Paladins shoulder, “Lance.”

“W-What?” His eyes snapped open but had a difficult time staying that way. Keith raked his eyes over the Blue Paladins form, both calculating and maybe somewhat appreciatively.

Lance’s purple shirt was torn to shreds, and a couple of new holes were ripped into his jeans. Lots of red cuts and scratches were littered across his arms and face. His brown hair wasn’t long but still looked like a ratty birds nest.

“W-What the fuck happened to you?” Keith managed as he bit into the flesh of his palm, attempting to stifle a laugh.

Lance’s blue eyes narrowed at Keith. Sleepy Lance was grumpy. “What do you mean ‘what happened to me?’” He did look offended as he sat up, but his face paled when he glanced down at his state.

Keith was wheezing.

“The kids,” he winced as if thinking about it hurt, he probably had a headache, “they ambushed me.”

Keith snorted so hard that he felt it burn his throat and nose.

“Apparently, Galra take "play wrestling” very, very seriously.“

"That or you just really, really suck at wrestling,” Keith quipped, arching his eyebrows in challenge. After all, Keith was part Galra, and he wanted to test this.

“Oh, really?” Lance gave him a disbelieving and mock offended glare.

“Real-”

He didn’t get to finish because Lance had already launched himself off the couch. Keith would not acknowledge the undignified squawk that he made.

“Get your ass over here!” Lance’s attacks were sluggish at first, but soon he was charging after Keith through hallways and corridors. But Keith was much quicker and better at sharp turns. He was like sand slipping out of Lance’s hand each time the Paladin would try to lunge or swipe.

Meanwhile, Keith had a wide grin plastered on his face. The familiar jolt of his feet slamming and pushing off the ground made him feel invincible. His heart was beating quickly to match his steps.

Keith honestly didn’t know why, but his heart soared at the thought that Lance was still chasing him. He could hear the Blue Paladin panting and how the sound of his steps were spacing further and further apart. Keith wasn’t sure why it made him so happy that maybe, just maybe, Lance thought he was worth the chase.

The only reason- the only one- that explained how Lance actually caught the swift Red Paladin was because of the loud booming sound the castle made. Keith’s head jerked up at the sound. He’d stopped, but Lance was still advancing, his blue eyes sparkling with challenge and pride. Keith had turned just in time to see Lance lunge.

The Red Paladin winced as his back hit the ground. A yelp escaped his lips as a body landed on top of him.

His lack of breath was because of Lance. Now, was it from his weight or the alignment of their bodies? Keith’s face flushed at the answer, and because Lance was now glancing down at him.

“Gotcha,” he panted out, a self-satisfied smirk was etched on his lips. The Blue Paladin was straddling his hips and had his palms pressed to the ground next to Keith. Honestly, he could easily get out of this pathetic excuse for a pin.

If he wanted to.

“Guess you did,” Keith whispered breathlessly, “now what?”

“Well, with your permission, I’d like to kiss you.”

Keith felt his breath hitch. The line was confident, but his voice quivered slightly and his face was pinched with concern.

Keith started laughing and the boy above him pouted, lip quivering and all. The Red Paladin was still laughing as he leaned up and pressed a dubious kiss to Lance’s mouth. The boy chased him when he pulled away, this kiss slightly more intense and passionate.

Their lips moved together, albeit awkwardly at first, but they soon managed to attain a rhythm. Keith slipped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him down further and deepening the kiss. The other boy moaned into his mouth.

“Sorry, man that sound was just our project-”

“Seriously guys, gross. Aren’t you supposed to be  _babysitting_?”

Pidge rolled her eyes with an annoyed expression, and Hunk was blushing furiously and had difficulty making eye contact. Lance’s face was so red that Keith’s lion would be jealous, his mouth glistened with moisture making Keith want to kiss him again. The boy tore off of him, making a collection of shocked noises.

Meanwhile, Keith just smirked, which intensified Pidges glare.

“ _Anyway_ , we’re just gonna- go- work- and stuff,” Hunk mumbled and tugged Pidge away. The short gremlin made a hand gesture before being pulled around the corner, referring to an action that elicited another strangled noise from Lance.

“God that was awkward.”

“Eh, not really.”

“Keith,” he titled his head questioningly at Lance’s long pause, “you are going to be the death of me.”

He laughed before crawling over to where the boy lay outstretched on the ground, a defeated position. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Lance’s nose, “hopefully not for a long time.”

“Is that a proposition or  _threat_?!”

Keith shrugged and leaned down to whisper into Lance’s ear, making the boy shiver.

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Their lips reconnected passionately again, one kiss compared to the many they’d have in the future.

_Fuck Paladin responsibilities._

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
